


A Snowy Surprise

by Sk3tch



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Fast melting snow, Fluff, Gen, I can., Its everywhere!, M/M, One Shot, Slightly unexpected, Snow Day, can you imagine?, snow angel, with tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk3tch/pseuds/Sk3tch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rarely does it snow in Night Vale, but when it does, it needs to be experienced! Because waiting another twenty years for the next snowfall is too long to wait. Cecil and Carlos get to play a little before Cecil is called in but not enough for Cecil's liking. What will happen when the inevitable melting occurs and the snow is gone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Snowy Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was inspired by the sudden snowfall we got last night. Like, it's the middle of April and we got over three inches. Enough is enough! *end rant* But anyway, I hope you enjoy this as it was written in a day, and I'm not sure how good it actually is. :) No beta, so please be kind with criticism!
> 
> Also** Brownie points if someone will draw me a picture of Cecil's snow angel! :D

                A small squeak from Cecil jarred Carlos awake and he groaned. He had been up late studying some rather bizarre behavior of the captured jackelope that had sprung into the lab last week. When he asked Cecil about it, the latter had mentioned something about it being _that_ season and not to worry if a few straggled into the lab. Cecil assured him they were harmless as long as one avoided the horns. Anyway, instead of their typical (if it could be called typical for a mythical creature) sluggish and generally relaxed behavior, they were worked up and all over the place. Carlos couldn’t explain it, and as much as he should be okay with that, after all he hadn’t been trained in the supernatural, he was an inquisitive scientist at heart, it was just in his nature to find out the why. Another small crash brought Carlos’ mind back to the present and he groaned again.

                “Cecil,” he grumbled louder as the radio host was now digging through the closet. While his eyes were still shut, they were simultaneously adjusting to a brightness that crept past his tightly lidded eyes.

                “Oh Carlos! It’s fantastic!” Cecil shouted when he heard his name and realized Carlos was awake. “I didn’t mean to wake you perfect Carlos, but my _gods_ I can’t pass this up. I mean the runes said it would snow, but it hasn’t for20 some years and you know how they like to prank us.” Carlos smiled as he listened to Cecil ramble, until he heard the mention of snow. Finally opening his eyes, he looked over to see his boyfriend rummaging through a box of winter apparel, a scarf already draped around his thin neck.

                “What do you mean snow?” Getting up quickly, Carlos glanced out the window. Vaguely aware Cecil was explaining what runic rituals had to do climatology once more, Carlos saw it was indeed snowing and a thick coat was already in place all over Night Vale. Turning back to a grinning Cecil, he felt the gleeful mirth from his boyfriend being matched on his own face.

                “Well,” Carlos started after a pause, “let’s go build a snowman.” Cecil’s smile doubled, literally with more teeth than Carlos thought possible, and he started going through the box even faster. A few minutes later, they were both dressed and out the door. On a flat patch of what had been grass the day before, Cecil flopped on his back and started making a snow angel. Soon after, several tentacles also came out to add to his art piece and Carlos laughed at the result. After taking a quick picture on his phone, Carlos lifted Cecil up to see it, and they both fell into a fit of laughter.

                Just as they were starting to roll out the base of their snowman, or snowperson as Cecil so raptly reminded Carlos not to generalize sexes onto nonliving beings, a loud other-worldly screech came from Cecil’s pocket. Digging through the layers, Cecil answered the call from station management and Carlos saw his face fall. Hanging up, Cecil frowned.

                “You have to go in early,” Carlos guessed and Cecil nodded. “We’d better go back in then so you can change.” Cecil sighed but led the way inside, dragging his feet the whole way. While Cecil changed into his work attire, Carlos went to making him a thermos of cocoa to take to the station. He wasn’t sure what the temperature would be like inside the building, but the snow outside was surprisingly cold. Yes, he chided himself, it was SNOW after all, but this was Night Vale so he was prepared for anything. When Cecil came back out and saw the tin of hot chocolate waiting for him he lit up immediately and gave Carlos a tight hug and kiss before skipping out of their apartment. While Carlos could tell he still wasn’t entirely happy about having to go in early, he felt like he had made it a little better for Cecil. He was still smiling to himself after he gathered several test tubes of snow to test later and a surprise for Cecil when the radio turned on for Cecil’s broadcast.

 

                “Snow falls and each flake is unique, just as each scream you elicit will never be the same as the one before it. Welcome to Night Vale.” The title sequence played and Carlos stretched out on the couch with his own cup of cocoa and a scientific journal to browse during the weather, if Cecil didn’t text or call him like he usually did. “That’s right listeners, the runes have cast themselves correctly and there is a blanket of beautiful snow covering our cozy desert town. I must say, before I get too into the news I have for you today, that if you haven’t had a chance to, you really should go out and enjoy this rare occurrence. Perfect Carlos and I were out earlier today, before my presence was needed here at the studio, and we very much enjoyed ourselves. The snow didn’t even melt our skin folks, it was just, soft. He even made me a thermos of hot cocoa to bring to the station afterwards. Can you say perfection ladies, gentlemen, and any other unidentified species? It melts my heart, much like our top story of a heart-melting condition cropping up from some contaminated non-imaginary corn. Witnesses say a competitor of John Peters, y’know the farmer…”

                The program continued until the weather came on and they chatted for a bit before Cecil had to go back on. It was a few minutes after that when a disgruntled sound half like a hiss and half like a mournful scream came through the speakers and Carlos cringed looking over at the radio.

                “Listeners! Terrible, horrendous news just in! Intern Ezekiel has just told me that the snow gracing Night Vale has started to evaporate and disappear! In a matter of two minutes, half of the snow has already gone and it doesn’t seem to be regenerating. Listeners, I hope you were able to heed my judgment and get in some quality time enjoying the frozen precipitation before now. Oh! Ezekiel is motioning now that the snow is gone completely.” Carlos rose to look out the window, and sure enough the grass that had been there yesterday, was now as vibrant and lush as it had been before the snowy coverage. Turning back to the radio he caught the tail end of Cecil’s rant before the host signed off.

                “Well, so much for enjoying the snow with my boyfriend like I wanted listeners. I suppose in the next 20 years it is bound to snow again, and we will have to enjoy it then. We will all have to enjoy it then, and only then. Remember that. Stay tuned for a special two hour broadcast of the sounds dripping water. Good night, Night Vale, good night.” Carlos frowned at Cecil’s obvious sadness, but was quick to remember his actions earlier in the day and went to ready his surprise for Cecil.

                When the other man came through the door, he slowly hung up his coat and scarf and went to locate Carlos. Finding him sitting in the kitchen , Cecil’s thin lips stretched further.

                “Oh Carlos, the snow has left us and we didn’t get to enjoy it fully.” He pouted and felt a hand on his back comforting him. Looking at the scientist, Cecil scrunched his eyebrows together at the grin on Carlos’ face. “Carlos?”

                “Oh Cecil. Don’t be sad querido, I have a surprise for you.” He smiled again at Cecil’s look of confusion. “When my brothers and sister and I were little it wouldn’t snow much either,” he slowly explained while taking the taller man over to the freezer, “so when it did our mother would always tell us to bag some for the rest of the year, for when we missed the snow.” The light of understanding and love that lit up Cecil’s face made Carlos’ chest swell with emotion. Opening the door, he showed Cecil the two garbage bags he had filled with snow.

                “I just thought I might do the same for you, since you couldn’t do it yourself.” Grinning sheepishly, he was almost blindsided when Cecil attacked him with a tight hug and sloppy kisses.

                “Oh Carlos, perfect wonderful man that you are! How did I get so lucky to find you?” Placing another kiss on the scientist, Carlos just shrugged and kissed him back. “Oh just wait till Night Vale hears this! They’ll be so jealous! Especially Steve…” As Cecil started to simmer and smile ruefully, Carlos laughed and just kissed him again.

                “I’m glad you like it.” He said, loving the way Cecil hugged him closer and felt a kiss on the top of his head. True to his word, and perhaps to Carlos’ embarrassment, the top story the next day centered on the snow and Carlos.

                “Listeners, I’m not sure how it happened, but I truly have the most perfect man as my boyfriend. Yesterday, as you know, we had a temporary display of snow that did not last long at all much to my disappointment. Well, let me tell you what happened when I got home yesterday…”

 

 


End file.
